


between us

by FuchsiaPaper



Series: charles x burt (platonic or romantic) shenaniganry [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate route, Blowing Each Other, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Just two bros, M/M, Smut, Teenagers, awkward mfs, blowjob, drunk, idk why i wrote this, lmao im so sorry, please, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: stemming from the fic "between limbo"; Burt and Charles decide to go beyond best friend territory, and step into an altogether new kind of love. two types actually:the romantic kind, and lustORBurt and Charles fuck around, what more do you want
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin/Burt Curtis
Series: charles x burt (platonic or romantic) shenaniganry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	between us

**Author's Note:**

> this is a "what if" scene based off my other fic, "between limbo"  
> here, the what if is: "what if burt and charles continued to make out?"
> 
> please read https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995552 first!  
> you prob don't rlly have to, but I won't be providing much context here
> 
> ,,plus i'm kinda proud of that one uwu i normally don't like any of my fics after finishing them :d

Maybe this wasn't the case for most pairs of best buds, but when you've spent as long as Burt has with someone, seen practically all their flaws, visited their homes nearly everyday, showered together naked with literally no hesitation whatsoever, even having come out to each other--it's almost certain that _some_ sparks would fly.

And some most definitely did, freshmen year of highschool.

They were at Charles' house this time, downing a bunch of beer Burt "borrowed" from a party they tried visiting, but then promptly left because EVERYBODY was blasted out their damn MINDS and.. well, horny hormonal teenagers did what horny hormonal teenagers tend to do (but did they really have to do it out in the open), so they bailed.

"Burtis."

"Whut."

"Buurrty."

"Told you not to call m' that."

"But Buuurrrt's a funny name!" Charles hiccupped, letting the whole thing roll through his body as he hung upside down from the bed.  
He fell.

"Ouch."

The computer was blasting some 23rd rerun of an old show they used to watch avidly, Charles' parent was out and about in the city, the nightly weather balmy--all that good good stuff and.. Burt felt content.

"Dumbass, told you not to try drinking beer upside down."

"Oof, yea.." Charles rubbed his head, his legs still on the edge of the mattress. "Hmmn. That hurt."  
Gravity slipped his shirt all the way down to his chin, and Burt almost did a double take at the growing abs beginning to peek through fading baby fat. He knew Charles was getting more into sports now but..

He gulped hard, refusing to stare at the strikingly pronounced v-line. "Drown your sorrows away."

"Gimme." He made grabby hand motions. Burt huffed and made it for the pack.

It took two tries for Burt to fully grab the can, and three for him to basically shimmy his butt over to where Charles laid in a crumpled heap. He rolled his eyes when it took more than all his efforts combined for Charles to come even remotely close to nabbing the offered drink, so Burt tried to helpfully bring it closer.

Apparently, that was incredibly ambitious of him, because he flopped over, causing Charles to finally, fully roll out of bed, tumbling onto the carpet.

"Crap! Dude oww." Half of Burt's upper body was entangled with Charles beneath him, in a sort of criss cross formation.  
He blinked, took in how his arms were framed around Charles' beet red face, then immediately felt his entire body get set on _fire_.

"Sorry." He was unsure why he didn't move, stuck in place. It's not like they never cuddled before or anything. But, seeing him so dazed and flushed like this, eyes lidded and all a few inches away from his face was. Different.  
Charles giggled.

"It looks like you're bout to kiss me, hehe. You gonna kiss m-"

He kissed him.

Deciding to do what absolutely everybody always told him specifically _not_ to do, Burt kept his eyes open. Charles' own was cartoonishly wide in shock, but then they hurriedly closed.  
Burt could feel his heart run a thousand miles per hour, foggy head sharply spouting thoughts in a malfunctioning fountain even faster.

It was like there was one auditorium in his head full of somewhat rational blobs, shouting in disharmonious chorus how, hey- this is fine. I mean, who better to try and go out with, right? You've looked at him before, he said you were handsome, and you know everything about each other. It's cool. This could be good.

..of course, that led into the OTHER auditorium full of shrieking _monkeys_ , bonking him in the brains whilst screaming "WHAT THE FUCK" over and over again. Because... what the _fuck._ You know everything about each other! He's your best friend!! You'll ruin everything; if you two break up your friendship will get demoted into the farthest reaches of awkward ex hell and--

Then Charles wrapped his dangling arms around Burt's neck, drawing him closer, fingers ever fiddling and nervous--and that seemed to silence all the noise in his head.

Burt automatically returned the gesture, and slid an arm beneath Charles' neck, another reaching up to play with the shaky fingers because that was honestly _cute_ as fuck, considering how Charles had actually swapped spit with way more people than him. Burt had maybe two encounters with other boys, only one being sexual (it was a blowjob with some douche. look, we all do things we regret sometimes; burt was in middle school and stupid and sexually repressed).  
Charles on the other hand, had a girlfriend and boyfriend before, both of which Burt's pretty sure he did way more than just smooching with. Burt also had good grounds to suspect he's had a lot more casual dalliances than he lets on (boy's simply awful at hiding hickeys).  
  
He's poked fun at him about that before, saying it's cause he had more options being bi, but really, he could see the appeal. Always could; Charles' laidback mannerisms were hot at times, but in a flip of a coin, his enthusiasm and idiotic puns were also awfully endearing. In a puppy sort of way. Not to mention..

Burt broke for air and looked down at Charles' still rumpled up shirt. He admired the toned abs, not sobered up enough to stop himself from touching it. He lightly brushed them in a circle, making Charles' core quiver, but before he could say anything about it, Burt continued the kiss.  
They went on like that for a bit, Burt softly thumbing the abs as they made out, eyes now only peeking every so often. Till, Charles lazily deepened it, briefly licking across the lip, and Burt startled.

Yeah, he knows; he's done a regular peck before, and a whole ass blowjob, but never the french kiss. Sue him.

Burt cautiously opened his mouth and let Charles take full reign there, clenching his eyes at the new sensation. It tasted, predictably, like beer, but there was also a hint of something minty or lemony or... ok, that was probably his toothpaste brand.  
  
He was surprised at how sensitive his tongue felt, twitching whenever Charles flicked the tip against his. Guess it was one thing to lick at something, and completely another to have it lick BACK at you. Eventually it became too much for him, and Burt let go in a pop, a lewd trail of spit dripping between them. Burt was pretty sure his heart was starting to have irregular palpitations, and his ears were burning to hell and back.

"Burt.." Charles wiped his mouth with a shoulder sleeve, eyes still glazy, but brighter than ever. Burt swallowed, gut twisting in fear. Was that too much maybe? Did he change his mind?? _Shit,_ things were never going to be the same again, were they.  
Charles unwrapped one arm, moving it to plop his hand across Burt's face. He meant to hold his cheek, but his coordination was still a bit off. Burt corrected it. "Hey, you.. uhm, you good?"

Burt only stared, and maybe this was the alcohol's doing, but he suddenly felt very, _very_ emotional. Because despite being trashed, he still shone in concern for Burt like he so often did whenever he felt like Burt might be even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Charles didn't say anything as Burt just settled his weight down on him, hugging him as fully as he could while being flat on the ground.  
  
Their current position reminded him of the times they snuggled together in elementary, his heart filling up with just so _much_ whenever they did--every time Charles rubbed his back or Burt looked down on his snoring face fondly, thinking, _god_ , I'm content, right here and now, affection threatening to geyser the fuck out his beating chest and swear on all his breathing relatives that he would always, _always_ protect him and lo--

  
Ohhhh.

"Fuck." Burt murmured.  
 _He might like him._

"Hm?" Charles stopped patting Burt on the cheek, and shifted to sit up. Burt wobbled onto his knees, and threw his arms over Charles' shoulders haphazardly, all trembly because _he might like him._

"I.." His tongue went from a wet mess to a dry cavern so fast, it almost impressed him.

"Dude, it's.." Charles' voice was less slurred, but only by a little. "..it's cool. Don worry, we can jus blame this on the beer tomorrow, hehe. Un-unless you um, don't wanna? That's cool too."

_He might really, really like him._

"What do you want." Burt demanded, because he needed, absolutely needed to know.

"Huh? Uhh, like.." Charles scooted closer until their knees bumped together, and their ever drunken breaths mingled. "I kinda, wanna keep kissin? And stuff."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Do.. you?" And there it was. That dumb, toothy smile he made that never failed to make Burt's own lips twitch up, though, there was something sheepish about it this time. Something hesitant, wary even, and Burt wanted to wipe it all away.

So he did.  
Burt grasped Charles' by the shirt and yanked him, teeth clacking once before they resumed kissing again. This time, more passionate and determined than before when he just gave into an impulse and clumsily rolled with it.

He could feel out Charles' small smile, and Burt kept pushing on, desperate--though he had no idea what for--until Charles' head hit his mattress. Slowly, Charles stood and guided Burt up along to the bed with him, all while never splitting the kiss.

The bed wasn't very wide, but it was enough for them to lie tightly side by side, and more than enough if they intertwined their legs facing each other, which was exactly what they proceeded to do.

Burt had no idea what it was about feeling Charles' soft, soft skin and firmer muscles beneath that was so addicting to him, but he might as well go all out, self constraint be damned. He slipped a hand beneath the shirt again, and Charles made a sound, it vibrating into his mouth. It honestly could've just been a normal hum in any other circumstance, but here, it might as well have been purely pornographic with how it made Burt feel.

Spurred on, Burt reached higher and smoothed his palm up Charles' rising chest, just to hear, feel that noise again.  
He got it, but it ended up being much more than he expected, nearly half a full _moan_ filling his mouth and--alright. _Alright then._  
Burt was fairly certain he was hard now.

Almost without permission, his hips rolled forward, and he discovered that Charles also had a raging boner on. He would've made a joke about how they were hopelessly making out and rutting against each other like all the other teens they left behind in the party, but he opted to just keep fondling Charles and curled an arm around the back of his head.

His breath hitched when Charles returned the roll, but closer, and the friction almost made him gasp.

Finally, they ended the kiss, and Charles wiggled down to latch his lips to Burt's neck. He ran his fingers through Charles' somewhat curly hair, keeping his own sounds to a minimum out of embarrassment. However, when Charles softly rubbed a hand down his boner, it slipped out without a care.

"H-hah- Charles, I er.." Burt grabbed Charles' hand, and he paused.

"Wha? Oop, sorry. Forgot to ask."

"No it's, it's fine, but.."

"Yeah?"

Burt mumbled the question he wanted to ask, but it took a lot more coaxing from Charles before he finally blurted it out coherently.

"Are we a thing now?" Christ, that was mortifying. Charles didn't seem to think so, and gave a half shrug.

"I mean.. we kissed. A lot. And, I liked it." Burt pinched the bridge of his nose; of course. How could he forget--if there was anyone who could feverishly make out with someone, and then genuinely go on acting like nothing happened, it was Charles. "Did you??"

"Yes." Burt answered honestly. "But, we're.. best friends."

"We still will be." Charles wrapped an arm over his waist. "Just.. now with extra stuff we can do together."

"Like make out."

"Like make out." Charles nodded drowsily, closing his eyes as Burt touched his burning face soothingly. "And, yaknow."  
He loosely gestured down to their hard ons with a ridiculous face. "Dicks." Burt snorted at the waggling brows.

"You are so unsexy."

"Wha- offended! I am offended." Charles laughed into his neck, and Burt wished he did it for longer. "I am, _so_ sexy. You don't even know."

As if to prove him wrong, he groggily rolled over (with some help by Burt) so that he was on top of him, saddling his belly. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. "I forgot what I was about to say."

"That's okay."

"No, no, it was important. Hold on." Charles thought for a bit. "Oh! I remember now."

Burt watched with widening eyes as Charles shimmied out of his pants and boxers, shoving it down to his thighs enough for him to spring free his cock. He pawed at it, then bent over to rest his head on the pillow Burt was using, and murmured, "Suck me off pretty pleease?"

Okay. It might've been the first half, or second half of the sentence that got to him, or maybe neither--not even the substance--just, the _way_ Charles sighed it so close to his ears. But fine. _Fine._  
So MAYBE that was just a _little bit_ sexy.

He wrapped a hand around Charles' dripping member, slowly kneading it. Charles lifted his head from the pillow, but it still hung low between his raised shoulders, bracing his hands on either side of Burt's head. Grabbing Charles by the hips, he ushered him forward, then pressed his lips against the head, rubbing it up and down. Maybe he wasn't the best at tongue, but he's at least given a blowjob once before, leaving him in the rather hilarious position of being more comfortable doing that than a french kiss.  
Charles closed his eyes, flinching as Burt licked a stripe alongside it, growing his cock to full size.

Burt wrapped his arms around Charles' waist tighter, and engulfed it halfway. Charles kept releasing shuddering huffs as Burt moved in and out, which he appreciated very much; it was annoying whenever guys tried to withhold their voice to appear "cooler" or whatnot (ie. the last person he blowed), and it only really made for awkward silences considering Burt's own silent nature.

He could feel his own dick twitch as he swallowed around Charles again and again, milking on both the cock and the lovely moans filling the room. Going a bit faster, he added a hand into the mix to shortly massage the base as he swirled his tongue onto the tip more.

"O-ohh god, Burt." Charles lowered his head even further, arms slipping down to his elbows. He breathed into Burt's hair, "That.. that--ah!" Burt flicked his tongue sideways quickly, making him tremble. "Jeez, y-you're good."

Burt would've found that to be interesting praise, since this is literally the second time he's ever done this, but then again, he's watched a _lot_ of porn. Maybe he picked up a thing or two.  
That, or he's a natural at blowjobs, which is something he'd _definitely_ try to sneak into his quote in the yearbook.

Charles gripped the pillow, gasping more as Burt resumed lapping at the cock as if he were trying to melt it.  
Whether it was to pull some more of those moans out of Charles, or just because he wanted to try it, Burt attempted to deepthroat Charles. But, he might've been just a tad too enthusiastic, because the second it hit the back of his throat, he gagged.

"Burt!" He coughed, withdrawing in a gulp, then more coughing. "Aw man, are you alright?"

Burt waved a hand, blinking away any tears. "I'm, yeah. I'm good." Charles got out of the bed, which Burt whined at, then returned with a bottle of water.

He took it, taking some sips as Charles returned to his place on Burt's torso. "I almost grabbed the beer can instead." Burt chuckled, then closed and tossed the water bottle aside.

"Sorry if I ruined the mood."

"What? What are you talkin about?" Using a hand, he jokingly wavered his still stiff cock near Burt's face. "No mood was ruined."

Burt shook his head, grinning. "Come here." Charles did, shuffling forward so Burt could continue.  
He didn't try to deepthroat it again, and kept lolling his tongue around the middle instead. Burt's own boner was starting to almost hurt with how much it strained against his clothes, especially after Charles _whimpered_ at Burt slurping his precum up.

"I-I'm, I'm--" Charles tried to stay still a little longer, then hurriedly backed out and took over, rapidly pumping his cock to climax. Burt sat up to kiss Charles as he finished, nipping at his lips as Charles came with a groan, spurting everything down to his blankets.  
Charles fell forward, resting his sweaty neck against Burt's, who was now caressing Charles' shoulders.

As Charles climbed down from climax, he slid over the bed like goo. Burt laughed. "I guess you liked it?"

"Love. I loved it." Charles lowered himself fully off the bed, and kneeled on the ground. He swatted at Burt until he moved closer, and sat with his legs over the edge. Charles settled in between, arms over each thigh. "Okay, your turn."

"Oh, uhh.." Burt's fingers toyed with Charles' messy locks, "Um, you don't have to."

Charles rose a brow. "Wha- why?? You don't want it?"

"I mean, I do, but er.." Burt scratched his head. "Okay. Let's do it. It's just, I've never gotten.. y'know."

"..wait, so you mean, when you told me you blew that dude in middle school--and I thought he was lowkey a jerk by the way--he didn't-"

"No." Burt groaned, covering his eyes.

"But, you told me you both like, banged each other or something. So I just assumed.."

Did he? Huh. "Ohh yeah... yea, I lied about that."

Charles' nose scrunched up. "Bro."

"Sorry."

"Well.. I guess it's okay. I lied about eating all your cabinet cookies last week so, guess we're even."

Burt narrowed his eyes. "That was _you??"_

"Anyways!" Charles laughed from having just confessed that between Burt's legs. "I still wanna return the favor, y'know? But.." He pouted so that his lips were almost touching his bulge. "I guess, if you don't wanna-"

Burt unzipped his pants, moving to kick them off. "Okay, okay I'll take that as a yes." As he threw the wet underwear away, Charles took off his shirt, which was _unfair._  
From this angle above especially, Charles looked.. well, he wasn't spectacularly buff or anything, but Burt certainly liked what he saw. A lot. He dragged his hands over the sharp features on his arms, then down to his chest, briefly thumbing over the nipples.

"Ung! H-hey, come on, I said it was your turn." Charles squirmed against the touch, and Burt wanted to keep going, but he relented.

He took off his shirt too, because the room was really starting to get stuffy, then leaned back as Charles took to massaging his dick with a hand. He closed his eyes at his warm mouth enveloping the entire thing, and he gripped the stained sheets tighter as it somehow got even warmer, wetter--

Burt snapped his gaze back down to Charles, gawking as he actually went _all the way_ down.

"You-" He grit his teeth when Charles sucked in and out harder, every inch of him getting stimulated by moist tongue. "Holy crap."

Charles scooched closer until his lips were practically on the base, arms encircling Burt's lower back. The hot, hot throat enclosed around the head of his dick again and again, all the while fucking Charles' mouth. Burt was dazed at that thought; _he was fucking Charles' mouth._  
"A-aug! Fffuck Charles, wh-what the heck." Charles surfaced to breath, twisting his hand up around the tip teasingly, then he surged in again to gulp it down.

Burt eyes fluttered, a seeping burn beginning to spread as he picked up the pace. It grew throbbingly intense, forcing him to spread his legs wider as he fisted Charles' hair.  
"Ca-can I?" Charles nodded, so Burt gripped Charles' head, then fucked into him harder. The whole time, Charles made little noises and moans, the vibrations downright despicable with how amazing it felt. "Charles!" He gasped, unable to keep the rhythm any longer, so he let go to have Charles do his thing again.

He was panting hard now, groaning at what he saw as he watched Charles resume the blowjob. Not only was he shirtless, down on his knees below him, but he still hadn't fully shucked off his pants and boxers yet, the clothes folded down to his thighs. His cock was limp from having come already, but it remained out, twitching a tiny bit now and again. And god, his _eyes_.  
Charles' arms now looped underneath Burt's legs, pulling them closer, as his green eyes kept looking up at him, half closed. They almost looked curious, as if to silently ask if he was doing a good job, and _great fuck_ that was it.

Burt fell onto his back, thankfully not knocking his head into anything, and he arched up as Charles kept pushing him closer, closer to orgasm.  
He almost took offense when Charles began outright humming into his dick, his entire throat absolutely killing him with the sensation, and he thrusted up--"sorry"--a few times, jerking all throughout. This was just about the fastest he's ever came so close to cumming before, and it dizzied him.

"Ch-Charles fuck, y-you thought _I_ was good? Mmn-!" Charles knew how to do magical things with his tongue, Burt was convinced, and all the humming combined with the throat fucking nearly hurtled him over the line. "I think- I think--"

Charles let go, drool trailing from his lips as he wanked him off the rest. He cupped the tip with a palm to avoid getting splashed by the cum as it shot out, harder than Burt ever remembered it could, and he arched his spine till his head was basically upside down. He didn't know if he cried out or anything, just losing it in himself.

Waves upon waves of pleasure ran their course through him, and by the end of it, his voice felt a touch raspy.  
  
It took a _while_ to reel it all back in after that, and Burt slowly caved in to lying down again, catching his breath.

"..what the fuck."

Charles rolled the messy sheets into a ball, leaving it in a corner to forget to put into the laundry later. He crawled back into bed, lying beside him. "Hi."

Unbelievable. "I can't with you." Burt laughed shakily, running a hand through his damp hair. "You're.. like, a pro."

"Really?" Charles tugged Burt along with him so that they laid down vertically on the bed, then he turned on his side, chin on hand.

"Yep. 100%. Wizard shit."

"Nice. I'll uh, make sure to put that on my resume and s--"

Burt half-heartedly slapped Charles on the arm, then let it linger, too tired to say anything back. "..Charles."

"Uh-huh?" Burt rolled over on his side too, facing Charles to hug him.

"I.." Burt wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say, because everything that came to mind was corny beyond belief. Thank you? Go out with me? I like you? I lov-

"Me too." Charles replied to nothing, hugging him back.

God, he just might really, really, _really_ like him.

Sighing, Burt kissed him a few times before passing the fuck out, and the two slept together, through everything.  
Through the inevitable hangover next morning, through Charles' mom walking in and losing her goddamn mind (more at the beer than anything though, which tickled them)--then her calling Burt's mom up about some.. _bet?_ Which, _what??_ Burt had many a question for his parents--just, through positively everything.

Because apparently, love can knock you out sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> ok soo this ended up being more of a "two teens fumble about having sex" thing than anything else loll  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
